


The Taste of Happiness

by BlueRoseDream



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Wizard AU, tamasou is in this too but it's mostly just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRoseDream/pseuds/BlueRoseDream
Summary: Four years after Nagi joins their group in search of the magician from his memory, Mitsuki seeks help from Sougo in recreating the spell he cast back then to impress him for his birthday. And during the course of their training session, he comes to realize for himself what kind of magic would be best to show Nagi that properly showcases his own talents.





	The Taste of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Back again with my fic for this year's IDOLiSH7 Flash Bang! My artist partner for this piece is [@Pythagoras_3](https://twitter.com/Pythagoras_3)! Please take a look at their accompanying art [here](https://twitter.com/Pythagoras_3/status/1163165434692210689) as the rest of their work because it is truly amazing~ And with that, I hope you enjoy the story.

He remembered the moment he awakened his magic all those years ago. It was an unexpected surprise considering how he had meant to do some simple sleight of hand, but the light in that boy’s eyes made it completely worth the unintentional attempt. “_It’s like you’re a sweets magician_!” he had exclaimed excitedly as he looked back and forth between the piece of candy in his hand and Mitsuki’s face. And at that comment, Mitsuki laughed joyfully while conjuring up more pieces before someone had finally called for the boy to return home.  
  
It wasn’t until much later that he realized that the boy from back then was actually a visiting prince who had come back to Japan after several years to reunite with the magician from his childhood. Fortunately for him, his memory of the magician’s appearance seemed hazy enough for him to not realize that the person he was searching for was a lot closer than he expected. To be honest, Mitsuki couldn’t help but think that he may be disappointed upon uncovering the truth. After all, even though magic was a rarity among humans, Mitsuki was still only capable of using basic conjuration, levitation, and revitalization spells.  
  
Yet despite that fact, Mitsuki still had every intention of using his magic to make people smile like he did for that child in the past. And as if the gods had decided to help him on his quest, fate kindly granted him the opportunity to do so as he was scouted to become an idol magician alongside the person he had never expected to meet again. In a way, perhaps this reunion was part of the package. If that was the case, then he definitely needed to step up his game.  
  
“Eh? Mitsuki-san, you want me to teach you elemental magic?”  
  
Mitsuki nodded while Sougo quickly closed the book he had been reading. He knew that Sougo was only able to awaken his magic with the help of Tamaki, but at the same time he was also an incredible mage by his own right once he got the hang of things. Tamaki is pretty bad at explaining things clearly to others, so there was no doubt that his teaching would fly over his head as well. Asking Iori or Yamato for help felt somewhat embarrassing, and Riku’s ability with magic was just too high level for him to possibly understand—leaving Sougo as the only person he could possibly turn to.  
  
“I don’t mind teaching you if you’d like, but there are much better teachers you could learn from. What about Nagi-kun? He’s fairly skilled as well and wouldn’t mind teaching you.”  
  
He shook his head. “It can’t be him.”  
  
Sougo stared at him with a puzzled expression as he tried to read into his words without verbally prying deeper. Nagi was the one person that he absolutely couldn’t ask. When Mitsuki realized that the person Nagi had been looking for was actually him, he couldn’t help but feel extremely embarrassed since he hadn’t really improved since that time. Quite frankly, if Nagi were to put two and two together before he learned how to use his magic better, he might as well just sink into the floor right now and stay there forever.  
  
Sougo thought it over for a moment before nodding in response. “Alright then. I have time to teach you in the evenings if that’s alright with you. MEZZO” has a few jobs scheduled this week, but they’re all during the day so there shouldn’t be any issues there.”  
  
Mitsuki breathed a sigh of relief as he thanked Sougo for agreeing to help. Preferably, he would’ve liked to have something worked out by Thursday, but he didn’t want to burden him with a time limit when they all had work they needed to get done. However, much to his surprise, Sougo’s teaching came with a request of his own. He didn’t specify his reasoning for it, but he wanted Mitsuki to teach him how to make simple sweets. Of course, he didn’t really need to hear the words from his mouth to know that he intended to make them for Tamaki. At this point, their relationship was practically common knowledge at the dorm.  
  
“No problem. How about I teach you how to make pudding?”  
  
“I’d appreciate it.”  
  
Sougo’s face flushed bright red as he quietly uttered those words while hiding his expression behind his book. He wasn’t really one for eating sweets, preferring his food abnormally spicy instead, but he was very weak to his boyfriend’s smile.  
  
Mitsuki chuckled lightly at the thought while Sougo immediately tried to change the subject. “Since I’m not busy right now, we can start off with a basic spell first and work from there.”  
  
“Sounds good.”  
  
If he had to name something related to magic that he had confidence in, it’d be his perseverance. Not wanting to fall behind the rest of the group, he had been practicing the spells he was familiar with whenever he had the chance. With that in mind, the two of them moved outside to the back of the dorm to practice the basics first—starting with a mana circulation spell to help them be able to use magic for a longer period of time. Considering how Mitsuki often took it upon himself to cast buffs on the entire group to keep them energized, he figured that it’d be an important skill to brush up on before testing the waters with magic he has never used before.  
  
_Inhale slowly, and as you feel your mana surging within you, carefully allow the magic to spread throughout your body as you exhale. Let it flow naturally, but be careful not to let it all rush out at once. Time it carefully. One...Two...Three...Four… And the moment you feel it circulating, imagine putting a stopper on your reserves._  
  
“How do you feel, Mitsuki-san? Anything feel off?”  
  
“Nope! I feel great actually!”  
  
“That’s good. Then let’s try moving onto some small scale fire spells.”  
  
Mitsuki nodded as he tried to prepare himself mentally by closing his eyes. _Instead of creating a fireball from your palm like in the spell books, focus on channeling that feeling of warmth into your finger tip._ _Once you’ve got that down, imagine a tiny flame flickering like the flame on a birthday candle._ He smiled softly as he recreated a familiar memory in his mind. The image of Iori blushing in embarrassment before a cake full of colorful candles. How everyone’s faces lit up with joy when he made a wish. The warmth of everyone’s voices echoing throughout the room.  
  
And then, he opened his eyes to find a small, glowing ball of fire floating slightly above his fingernail.  
  
“You did great, Mitsuki-san! You pick up very quickly.”  
Mitsuki sighed in relief. “Thanks, Sougo. What’s next? Don’t go easy on me just because I’m not used to casting elemental spells like everyone else.”  
  
“Understood. We’ll try adjusting the size and intensity of the flame now. Since you already have one going, try picturing the flame growing to about the size of your hand and then slightly larger. Also, try to have one hand create the medium flame, and the other create the larger one. You can focus the warmth in your palms if you’d like. Smaller flames centered within your fingertips just allow for more precision.”  
  
Mitsuki took a deep breath and tried to concentrate. _Medium and large flames, huh? Maybe like the kitsunebi* from the last drama we did?_ He closed his eyes again as he tried to draw it out in his mind._ Instead of having it circle around you, concentrate it in one spot…_  
  
Much to his surprise, the outcome of the spell was completely different than what he had intended. Two blue balls of fire floated just above the palm of his hands, yet, neither of them felt hot. Not only that, but upon closer examination, he could see that the flames were a tiny bit transparent.  
  
Frustrated, he extinguished the flames and tried again and again only to end up with the same result each time. A mere illusion of a kitsunebi so unlike the flame he was actually going for. It was possible that he might’ve made a mistake when trying to use a spirit flame as a reference but that didn’t explain why he wasn’t able to recreate the same warmth as before. He could’ve sworn he had done that part of the spell correctly.  
  
Curious, Sougo held his hand near the flame to verify his own suspicions of what had just happened. Mitsuki did have the capability of using fire magic based on how well he was able to create the smaller flame from earlier, and there didn’t seem to be any issue with his technique, so there had to be some other reason. Could it be that his aptitude for non-elemental magic was simply higher? Was it possible that the spell was unintentionally overwritten somehow? He wasn’t exactly sure, but for the time being, he wanted to keep Mitsuki from feeling discouraged since he was making good progress in his own way.  
  
“I’ve decided that we’re going to try practicing something else instead.”  
  
“What? Sougo, I told you that you don’t need to go easy on me just because I haven’t caught up to everyone else.”  
  
Expectedly, Mitsuki was fairly displeased with the idea of suddenly adjusting their lessons based on the result, but Sougo had a different plan in mind. If his hypothesis was indeed true, then Mitsuki would benefit more from a training regimen that improves upon his strengths rather than focusing on his weaknesses. _Yes. I’m certain that this will work. If done correctly, this will be able to fulfill his request while also proving to him that elemental magic isn’t necessary to become a great mage. Mitsuki-san is amazing in his own way after all._  
  
“Now that I think about it, why are you trying to learn elemental magic all of a sudden anyway? I don’t mind teaching you, but I am a little curious. You don’t have to answer of course!”  
  
“I guess I should tell you that much since I asked you to teach me in the first place. It must seem pretty strange, huh? That I would be trying to learn other types of magic despite having awakened years ago.”  
  
“Not at all! I still remember how I struggled with the awakening process a long time until I became part of IDOLiSH7 four years ago. After that I just studied so I would be able to cast spells like everyone else, so you’re really admirable, Mitsuki-san!”  
Mitsuki laughed as he reached over to pat his junior on the back. “Thanks Sougo. I guess...I just want to be able to meet that person’s expectations.”  
  
He knew full well that Nagi would never think any less of him for his abilities, but he still had his pride. Whether it was singing, dancing, looks, or magic, he still felt lacking in all those departments compared to everyone else. Nagi already told him that he was his biggest fan despite the words of more critical fans, yet he still felt like he needed to do more than this just to stand by his side. Or to stand by anyone’s side for that matter. He didn’t want to lose this chance after all, so he wanted to do everything he could right now.  
Sougo understood this feeling better than anyone else. He remembered how frustrating it was to be the only member of the group who couldn’t cast a single spell. And he hated the fact that he had to rely on Tamaki to cast spells for him whenever they did lives as MEZZO”. President Takanashi didn’t seem to mind, having recruited him for his potential as an idol, but it just didn’t sit well with him to have to rely on others just to be able to stand alongside them. If he was going to stand on the same stage as everyone else, he wanted to make it a group effort by striving to make up for what he lacked.  
  
However, after spending these past four years alongside the rest of IDOLiSH7, he realized how wrong he was for thinking that way. Everyone had something special that made them shine as an idol, but that “something” had nothing to do with their singing, dancing, or magic ability. They became idols for their own respective reasons, but deep down they all enjoyed conveying a feeling of happiness to their audience. Like how Mitsuki puts his heart into the things he creates at his parents’ shop, they all infuse their dreams into every word they sang. And in the end, it was in that wish for happiness that allowed him to perform with confidence alongside the people he admired most.  
  
“We’re going to stop here for today. I have an idea.”  
  
Mitsuki didn’t know what to expect, so he just nodded in response and left it up to Sougo to plan their schedule for the next few days. Since Nagi’s birthday was coming up soon, they made sure to set aside time to prepare for that, but what he didn’t consider was the possibility of them practicing magic while preparing the cake two days before the twentieth. Levitation magic for gathering all the necessary items, fire magic for baking, a bit of ice and wind for cooling, and in no time at all, they were set—leaving just enough time to teach Sougo how to make pudding.  
  
_Heat up the mixture of sugar and water at medium heat until the color changes, then quickly pour it into cups before they harden._  
_ Next, heat up the milk just enough to make it hot but not boiling in a separate pot._  
_ After that, whisk together eggs and sugar then add the hot milk slowly to avoid curdling the eggs._  
Once that’s finished, strain the mixture and pour it into the cups with the caramel, then cover them.  
And then, simmer them in a pan or pot full of hot water for twenty minutes.  
Afterwards, let them cool down.  
  
“It’s like magic!” Sougo childishly exclaimed in amazement as he carefully followed Mitsuki’s instructions from start to finish.  
  
“It’s not done yet though. Using illusion magic, infuse it with an image of something that would make the other person happy, so that they will see it upon taking the first bite.”  
  
Mitsuki had no doubt that Sougo wouldn’t have any problems with this part, but he also couldn’t help but feel like he was seeing something that he shouldn’t have when he taste tested the final product. Regardless, it got his seal of approval, so all that was left was for him to do was give it to Tamaki before someone else tries to eat them. Who knows how the others will react if that were to happen. Just the thought of it made him worry a little.  
  
But upon seeing Sougo’s pleased smile over something so simple, Mitsuki realized what he should’ve been doing all along. After his companion had left to deliver his creation, Mitsuki immediately called Tsumugi to ask if she could hide the cake at her place until the day of. Once that was taken of, he spent the rest of the day buying the ingredients he needed for a more personal gift to work on the next day.  
  
It had been a secret that not even Iori knew about. The fact that the drop candy he had made for Nagi back then was actually his own personal creation. He didn’t understand why he had never made it since that time, but picturing Nagi’s smiling face gave him an inkling of an idea. That memory was something special for the two of them, so he wanted to try his hand at creating an illusion that would bring back that same feeling excitement from their past.  
  
_Eleven-fifty._ He already called Nagi and told him to meet him at Zero Arena, so all that was left for him to do was to wait.  
  
One minute, then two passed before he hears the sound of Nagi charging at full speed while calling his name and waving his hand. It was so like him to do so that Mitsuki couldn’t help but laugh.  
  
“Mitsuki, It’s so good to see you! And I’m sorry to have made you wait. I didn’t expect the show to go on for so long.”  
  
“Don’t worry about it. But you really need to be quieter. It’s late.”  
  
“Sorry…”  
  
Eleven fifty-nine. There wasn’t much time to explain, so he figured that he’d have the gift speak for him.  
  
Feeling flustered, he awkwardly told him to hold out his hand and close his eyes before he placing single piece of homemade candy in his hand. “Put it in your mouth and then open your eyes.”  
  
He did the same. And at the strike of midnight, they opened their eyes to the sight of fireworks lighting up the sky as pieces of candy rained down around them.  
  
Nagi knew from the start that Mitsuki was the one he was looking for, but seeing this sight play out before him made feigning ignorance all the more worth it.  
  
Four years. All this time, he had been learning about Mitsuki bit by bit until he knew for certain what his feelings for him were. It was more than admiration as he felt his heart fill with affection more and more with each passing day.  
  
“Thank you for everything. Happy birthday Nagi.”

  
_To my biggest fan and the person who never stopped cheering me on,_ Nagi heard him say quietly as he glanced over at Mitsuki’s flushed face. _I love you._  
  
It was a first love that tasted like oranges and lemons—filling their hearts with nothing but happiness.  
  
And at that moment, Nagi pulled Mitsuki close and whispered his own words aloud. "Thank you for always keeping me in your thoughts. I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> *kitsunebi is fox fire if you're not familiar with the term. The drama Mitsuki mentions is, in fact, referring to this year's AGF entry (I think it's for that anyway)
> 
> If you are ever curious about the extra lore behind this fic that I couldn't fit (or you want the measurements for the pudding recipe LOL), then please talk to me~ I'm @AriTheSkyWriter on twitter (but be warned that I post multiple fandoms)


End file.
